


Mir Sulevin

by Dairine_Lavellan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Multiple Lavellans (Dragon Age), Shameless Smut, and then there's an au of that, au of an au of mine lol, brief mention of Josephine Montilyet, only I know for now lol, technically my Inquisition canon has Inej's sister Dairine as Inquisitor, uhhhhhhhhhh, what exactly did viri and inej argue about?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dairine_Lavellan/pseuds/Dairine_Lavellan
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Male Lavellan (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Male Lavellan (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 2





	Mir Sulevin

“Is there any other business?” Inej asked Josephine.

“I believe that was the last of it,” her advisor replied, glancing at her list.

The Inquisitor sat up, about to dismiss the gathered crowd when she noticed a person moving through it. She watched them, frowning. Something about the cloak they wore, the way they moved seemed… familiar. She realized why just as the person, the man, reached the front of the crowd and removed his hood, and her heart stopped. She stood and took a single step towards the man, calling, “Virisala?” He grinned and she hurtled towards him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him as he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her and spinning them around.

_“Ir abelas, ma lath_ ,” he murmured, pulling away slightly and brushing her hair from her face.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” she said softly, leaning up to kiss him again. “I’ve missed you, _ma lath_.” “And I you, my love. And I’m sorry for what I said to you before you left for the conclave-”

She put a finger to his lips. “I forgave you for that months ago. I decided after the conclave, that I’d tell you that when I saw you again. We both said things we regret, but the past is the past. _Ar lath ma_ , Viri. You are _ma vhenan_ , my heart, and nothing will ever change that.”

He stared at her for a moment before kissing her again, soft and sweet. “ _Ar lath ma, vhenan_ ,” he murmured, cupping her face in his hands as he kissed her again. “I have missed you every moment we’ve been apart, _vhenan_.”

Inej heard murmuring from the crowd around them and remembered, belatedly, that they weren’t alone; she reluctantly pulled away from him, taking one of his hands in her own and pulling him towards the door that led to her rooms. She looked for Josephine and, spotting her, called, “Unless it’s life or death, I’m not to be disturbed.” Josie, bless her, seemed to me taking the fact that Inej had just flung herself at an unknown man and started kissing him in stride, and was, Inej assumed, already working on damage control.

“Of course, Inquisitor,” her ambassador said, and Inej’s thought turned to Viri. Not that she wasn’t pleased to see him, she was, but why was he here? Surely not just to apologize for a months old argument? She found she didn’t really care _why_ he was here, only that he was, and Creators she’d missed him, more than she was willing to admit. She opened the door that led to her rooms, pulled Viri in behind her, and locked the door, turning to face him.

“I want you,” she murmured, nipping at his lower lip before kissing him again. He pressed her back against the wall, one of his hands tangling in her hair, the other finding the laces to her breeches and starting to undo them. She sucked in a breath when he gently bit the tip of her ear before kissing the spot. Oh he was _not_ playing fair. She gasped his name when he got the laces undone on her breeches, sliding his hand between her thighs.

He chuckled, “Fuck you’re wet, _vhenan_.” To her surprise he untangled his other hand from her hair and dropped to his knees, tugging her breeches down as he did.

Before he could do more than that, she caught his chin in a hand. “Viri, they’re gonna catch us-”

“If you don’t want that, then you’re just gonna have to be quiet, aren’t you?” he murmured, pressing a kiss to her palm. He met her gaze, and she hesitated for a moment before nodding. Alright, she’d play his game; she gently pushed him away to pull off her breeches completely before crooking a finger at him. She leaned back against the wall, one hand going to his hair, the other over her own mouth as he nudged her legs apart, gently pulling one over his shoulder before he pressed a kiss to her thigh. “I’ve missed the taste of you on my tongue,” he said softly before he parted her lower lips and licked her. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, hips jerking involuntarily as he took her clit into his mouth, slipping two fingers inside her.

“ _Vhenan_ , please!” she gasped, fingers tightening in his hair as he slid a third finger inside her.

“Please what?” he asked, voice low and rough. “Do you want me to make you come here and now, with all those _shem_ nobles right on the other side of that door, wondering exactly what we’re doing? Do you want to give them a show, let them watch as I coax you to a climax again and again before I fuck you? Or would you rather-”

“I’d rather you shut up and fuck me now--ah!” she cried out when he slipped his fingers out of her, putting the leg that had been over his shoulder back down before he slid his hands under her ass and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, arms around his neck, and murmured, “My rooms are up the stairs.”

He kissed her as he carried her up the staircase, pulling away just long enough to open the door to her rooms, kicking it shut behind them. He made his way over to her bed, gently setting her on it before leaning in to kiss her, pressing her back against the bed.

She moaned when he slipped a hand between her thighs again, arching into his touch. “Viri, please! I need your cock inside me, _ma lath_.”

He laughed softly. “Whatever you wish, my heart,” he said, his voice rough with desire. He pulled away from her and stood, undoing the buckles of his armor before pulling it off, his breeches following them a moment later.

She tugged off her tunic and breast band, tossing them to the floor before reaching for her lover; he caught her hand in his and pressed a kiss to her palm, fingers twining with hers. She pulled him back to the bed, back over her, and released his hand to tangle her fingers in his hair. “ _Ar lath ma, vhenan_ ,” she murmured, tilting her head back to give him better access to her neck as he kissed a line down her throat, gasping when he nipped at the spot where her pulse was visible through her skin.

“ _Ar lath ma_ ,” he said softly, kissing the spot before he captured her mouth with his own again.

She hooked her legs around his hips, drawing him closer to her, moaning his name when he finally, _finally_ sank into her. “I’ve missed having you inside me,” she gasped, nipping at his lower lip again before kissing him.

He pressed a kiss to her collarbone, smiling. “I’ve missed the feeling of you wrapped around me, _vhenan_ , the way you moan and beg me to fuck you,” he murmured against her skin as he began to move within her. He shifted slightly, going from propping himself up with both hands to leaning on an elbow and tangling the fingers of that hand in her hair, the other running along her side to pull her closer still. He slipped his free hand between them to tease her clit, grinning when she cried out his name and climaxed almost instantly at his touch.

When she caught her breath she gently pushed at his chest, saying “Give me a moment, okay?”

He stilled instantly, pulling back to look down at her. “Did I hurt you?” he asked, concerned.

She shook her head. “No, just a little overstimulated at the moment, _ma lath_. Give me a moment and I’ll be fine.”

“Alright,” he murmured, withdrawing his hand from between them and pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. “Let me know when you’re good to keep going.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling up at him. “I’ve missed you, Viri,” she said, voice soft. “Missed being around you, having you close to me, knowing you’re safe.”

He smiled back at her and kissed her gently. “I’ve missed you too, _ma lath_. I’ve been so worried since we received news of the conclave explosion, worried these _shems_ have been hurting you.”

“They haven’t,” she said firmly. She pulled his mouth down to hers for another kiss, clenching around his cock to let him know she was ready to continue.

He broke the kiss and pulled back, searching her gaze to make sure he wasn’t misreading her signal. At her enthusiastic nod he grinned and began to move within her again, leaning in to kiss her again.

“Fuck, Viri please!” she moaned when he began kissing her neck. He nipped and sucked at the spot right below her ear, and she knew there would be a mark there in the morning.

“Please what?” he murmured, pressing another kiss to the spot.

“I want you to make me come again,” she said, voice rough. She moaned and arched into him when he slipped his hand between them again, fingers finding her clit again.

“Like this?” he asked, voice low in her ear. He nipped the tip of her ear again and she cried out as she came again, fingers gripping his hair as she shuddered apart beneath him. He followed her over the edge a moment later, moaning her name in her ear as he spilled his seed inside her.

She reluctantly pulled her hands from his hair and removed her legs from around his hips to free him to pull away if he wished. She kissed him again before he pulled away, rolling off her and wrapping and arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him. She curled into him, burying her face in his neck. “Good to know you still remember how to make me come,” she said teasingly.

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Good to know you still beg for my touch,” he said, kissing her again. “I’ve missed this.”

“Me too,” she said softly, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “I love you, Virisala.”

He pulled away slightly, propping himself up on an elbow to look down at her. “And I you, Misulahn _, mir sulevin_.”

She looked up at him, smiling softly. “No one’s called me that for months,” she said softly.

“It _is_ your given name, vhenan,” he murmured, kissing her soft and sweet. “I can understand why you gave these _shems_ your middle name, however. Less likely for them to mispronounce it.”

She nodded. “I’ve missed hearing my given name, especially from your lips,” she murmured. She leaned up and kissed him, resting her hand on his cheek. “ _Ar lath ma_.”

“ _Ar lath ma_ ,” he said softly, pressing a kiss to her palm. “Get some rest, _vhenan_. I don’t plan on letting you out of this bed any time soon.”

She laughed softly. “You won’t catch me complaining about that,” she said , yawning and leaning back against the pillows on the bed. “Come here, please?”

He leaned over her, pressing a kiss to her forehead before settling next to her in bed, slipping his arm back around her waist and pulling her close. “Go to sleep,” he murmured. “I’m not going anywhere.”

She rested her head on his shoulder, twining her fingers with his. “I’ve missed this, falling asleep with you next to me.”

“I’ve missed this, too.”


End file.
